<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Loved You by Basketballer3511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097503">Always Loved You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511'>Basketballer3511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Lumineer's Song, Dark Will Graham, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Set throughout the show, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal seemed to always miss the opportunity to be together. </p><p>Inspired by "Ophelia" written by the Lumineer's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Loved You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the song or the characters, all credit goes to the Lumineer's and the creators of Hannibal. Please don't sue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Ah, ah, when I was younger, ah, ah, should have known better</b>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Will felt himself fall to the ground. Clutching his open wound, as the blood drained out of him. He hated the vulnerable look on Hannibal's face, hated that he had caused the pain. </p><p>He had warned him dammit, Hannibal wasn't supposed to be here, yet here Will was. Collapsed on the floor and laid bare. </p><p>Somehow he knew that Hannibal would get away. No matter how much they planned, how much they lured Hannibal into their trap, it was Hannibal who was set free while they lay at his feet. Bleeding and broken. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I can't feel no remorse, and you don't feel nothing back</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal was the one that framed him, made him suffer in his lonesome. </p><p>Hannibal was the one that made his own brain turn against him, let him feel himself succumb to delusions. </p><p>It was Hannibal who called him a friend, even though everything he had done everything to refute the traditional definition of one. </p><p>It was Hannibal that urged him to tell him how he pictured Hannibal's death. How he pictured using his hands to destroy the man that had destroyed Will.</p><p>There was something so toxic, so thrilling about having a gun in his hands, pointing it at the man covered in blood. Hannibal to his side, urging him, beckoning him to commit a heinous act that would feel anything but. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, Ah, got a new girlfriend, he feels like he's on top</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt the jealously rolling off him like waves. Alana teased him with the information. Telling him little bits of Will's life to rile him up.</p><p>He lay flat on the lounge chair, showing a face of interest, but not revealing the emotion Alana was looking for. Jealousy. </p><p>She knew Hannibal's love for Will. She knew that his mind was so deeply interlaced with Will, and hearing that he had a family, that he had moved on from Hannibal could not have been pleasant for the cannibal. </p><p>He had sent the Great Red Dragon after his family. Will felt himself fuming. He wanted to reach through the glass and grab Hannibal by the shoulders. </p><p>Lift him up and slam him. Make him bleed out, make him so delirious the only thing he could do was accept the pain Will inflicted on him. </p><p>Hannibal was as sadistic as Will though, he would only take pleasure in Will losing himself. Losing the self he had so carefully constructed the last three years. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course Hannibal was in love with him. It was the piece of information he had always know. Always choosing to ignore it, to push it aside until he needed to confront it. </p><p>And what a place that confrontation was finally addressed. It had to be in Bedelia's office-- a woman who lied and was as twisted as any human could be. </p><p>It was her who provided him with the insight he needed. Asking him the question, "do you ache for him?" after she revealed Hannibal's truth. </p><p>He could delude himself. Tell himself no, that what he felt for Hannibal was just him wanting to explore the forbidden. </p><p>But if he really was a fool, he'd have been content to believe that. To live the life with Molly and Walter he had built, so that he would never have to return to this.</p><p>It was inevitable though. It was inevitable that Will would fall back into the trap that was Hannibal Lecter.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I don't feel nothing at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you can't feel nothing small</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal's profession, research allowed him to explore the minds of psychopaths, it also helped he was one himself. </p><p>He did it to understand their design. His design was to have Will. </p><p>Will had pointed it out to him before. How he only wants Will to himself. Hannibal had tried to argue, but deemed it fruitless. </p><p>Will knew him. Inside and out. He would know the lies that Hannibal had so carefully constructed. So there was no point in hiding from him, he saw Will starting to accept that and open to him. </p><p>Allowing Hannibal to see every part of him, the ones he had done everything to suppress. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Honey I love you, that's all she wrote</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b><em><br/>
</em></b>In it's own twisted way it was like a love note. Telling Will not to come, not to listen to Jack. </p><p>He knew Will, knew he probably wouldn't listen. That's why he was staring at his reflection and through that at Will. </p><p>Will who looked healthier and probably happier then he ever had during their reign, if one were to look at him from the outside.  </p><p>Hannibal looked at Will from the inside. Will could only ever be happy with him. Could only be happy when he let all his boundaries down and succumbed to his needs. </p><p>Will bitterly looked at the perfect writing. The writing he had seen so many nights when he had come to visit Lecter, whether for a therapy session or dinners thinly disguised as one. </p><p>He imagined if Hannibal and him had fled he would see that writing; notes to Will telling him to not worry he had just gone to the grocery store or something as domestic as that. </p><p>He watched the writing burn, engulfed in flame. </p><p>He chuckled to himself when Hannibal told him that he knew that Will had burned the letter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl like a drug</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Will hated the way he felt under the influence of drugs Hannibal had administered into him on several occasions.  </p><p>He always had been so close to a breakthrough, to getting the truth and it would be ripped from him, all at the hands of Hannibal Lecter. </p><p>Being around Hannibal would make his mind the clearest it could be. It also made it foggier then ever. An arrayed mess of dead ends and unspoken questions, especially in the beginning. </p><p>Now he felt like he was high. Except none of the cloudiness drugs provided, just the euphoria of finally seeing the beauty that Hannibal had always wanted to see. </p><p>He saw it now. He saw the beauty as the blood covered him and Hannibal. He saw it as they gripped each other, unable to stop gazing into each others eyes, not letting go of the contact and comfort it provided. </p><p>Lips ghosting over lips, hands gripping onto each other. Chest to chest, blood flowing out of them.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They were side by side. Hannibal and Will, finally together both in reality and in their memory palace. </p><p>Will finally understood, he was finally unleashed and Hannibal had never tasted anything sweeter. </p><p>He was in love. He had known this maybe since the beginning. </p><p>He ached for Will, wanted the man to be wholly his. </p><p>Will loved Hannibal. He had denied his aching for the other for so long, now that he was here he had never felt something so profound. </p><p>Hannibal held him, the hands of a killer, the hands of the devil holding Will. </p><p>They had their family, they were together. Their love only understood to them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments I would love to talk about the show with you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>